


Held Captive

by CreepyWaffleCO



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Interrogation, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyWaffleCO/pseuds/CreepyWaffleCO
Summary: FR-8248 is an unlinked Ronin class Titan, given the unglamorous job of being a testing body for cold weather upgrades. He had never had a pilot, and likely never will, considering his capture by the Militia. He barely knows anything about the frontier, or secret IMC projects.So why do they want information out of him so bad?
Kudos: 10





	Held Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Character introduction stuff, and then (gasps in surprise) some stuff happens!

Unit FR-8248 was accustomed to waiting at this point in his operational life. Although his AI had been created back before the destruction of Typhon, his datacore had been one of a few not designated for combat installation. Instead, FR-8248 had been sent to an experimental facility, meaning he wasn’t installed in a chassis until the techs had finished the modifications. This way was a few weeks long, during which FR had nothing to do but read the occasional news alert or archive entry he managed to gain access to. From these stories, he had learned a small amount about the Militia, IMC, and other factions on the frontier.

It hadn’t taken long for FR to figure out, even from his limited understanding of war and the current conflicts happening on the frontier, that his modifications were not combat oriented or revolutionary in the slightest. There were no new weapons, special armor, or combat improvements. Instead, the mechanics had rigged his chassis for cold weather operations, creating various add one meant to keep FR and a Pilot safe from freezing temperatures and extreme weather. Starting with a Ronin body, they had set to work cold proofing him.

His external cameras, excluding his main optic, had been covered in a special wrap meant to keep it from frosting, fogging, or freezing. For the purpose of keeping FR’s core and a Pilot warm, they had modified his main body at multiple points, adding more thermal wrapping and even fluff at some parts. The end result of these particular changes had FR essentially look as if he was wearing a fuzzy coat. The techs also added a bar of heavy duty lights above the Ronin’s optic.

However, this optic was empty much of the time, as it was IMC policy to not keep an unlinked Titans datacore in a chassis without supervision. Despite popular opinion and rumor among IMC personnel, this was actually done to keep the expensive titan AI’s safe, although they would be installed and sent into battle if a commander chose to do so. Of course, after Typhon, the IMC sent everybody into battle, especially to defend a smaller base like the one where FR resided. Even so, most IMC bases never had the time to install a datacore in a Titan in time for battle, as, unlike the Militia’s Vanguard titans, other Titan designs had harder to access datacores. It took a few minutes even for an experienced mechanic, so most IMC forces either didn’t have the time or didn’t bother. With the additional fact that the Militia likely wouldn’t attack such a small base, FR was unlikely to see action. Instead, he waited all day for various tests and additional modifications.

FR was enduring another of these interludes today, and it felt extra long. Despite his systems telling him it was an average amount of time for such a delay, FR had nothing to do for once. He had finally gotten bored of watching the hangar crews work, and there were no data files he was currently allowed to access. He was the only Titan on the base, he couldn’t wander due to being locked down, and the techs were too busy to converse with him. Not that they knew him that well, although they had nicknamed him the “fuzzy Ronin” due to his appearance.

FR turned his gaze inwards and started running diagnostics checks, not because he needed to but because he had nothing better to do. He continued scanning his own systems until a mechanic finally approached with the key necessary to unlock him from the workstation he was situated in. As the mechanic prepared to unlock FR for more tests and modifications, a loud rumble shook the base, followed by what sounded like an explosion. FR soon noticed the various staff and mechanics gearing up for combat, and due to the continued explosions and even sounds of gunfire, he knew it wasn’t a drill. 

Despite having an AI designed to predict and adjust in stressful and dangerous conditions, FR was surprised at the abruptness of it all. There had quite literally been peace and quiet seconds before, and now the base was under attack from an unknown force, although FR reasoned it was likely the Militia. Pushing his scanners to the limit, FR monitored the battle as best as he could, although he could offer no assistance. After taking a head count of the enemies and allies, FR came to the conclusion that the IMC would lose the fight, and fast. Their engineers, mechanics, and handful of riflemen were no match against the apparent two enemy Titans, even if FR noted two living casualties on the Militias side.

He was not surprised at how quickly the sounds of battle stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Character introduction out of the way, next chapter some stuff is gonna go down.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
